BMBAM: The Collision of Ideals
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: How would the world change if simple, minute things were different? When magic was casted successfully and when evil decides to attack sooner than expected, the heroes must fight once more. The Chosen have been called to defend the world from three adversaries gunning for world domination, and in the end, collide with the same forces they are trying to protect.


**Between My Brother And Me: Collision of Ideals**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: PG

Summary: How does one little act change everything? If the ritual was enacted, and the magic was released in an early age...if the attacks to summon an unearthly beast was sooner than expected...what would happen? These questions set this world's tale into motion, and the heroes must play their roles as they have long ago.

* * *

I: For Want of Magic

It was All Hallow's Eve: the night where the veil between the spirit world and the real world was at the thinnest.

In the deepest part of Petalburgh Woods, a girl dragged a stick into the soft mud, chanting something to herself. Surrounding the circle were a ring of candles, their little flames casting shadows on the girl's determined face. In one of the girl's hands was a book written with ancient symbols that only she could read. And in her eyes was determination to ensure that the ritual would be successful.

The girl finished the circle and placed the stick down. That was the easy part. The next part would be the offering: if this failed, then all would be for naught and she would have to wait another three years.

_Be careful, Goddess of Joy._ A voice said in her mind. The girl turned to see a young man in the regalia of a king approaching her. In his hand was a pincushion stabbed with a multitude of pins. _This is an important step. Please be careful._

The girl nodded her head as she took the pin cushion into her hand and sat down. The book was open in front of her, its pages blank. Pulling a pin out of the cushion, the young girl took the pointed end of the pin to her second finger. She took a deep breath and pricked her finger, a tiny droplet of blood appearing. She gently squeezed the blood out and watched as it fell onto the pages of the book. The pages absorbed the blood and began to write out a series of characters in a shade of dark red. She read the words.

"I call upon the spirits on this hour," She said. "Hear my cry and grant me this power. Bring forth the bodies of spirits past, and ensure that they will last. Under the light of the Harvest Moon, hear my cry and hear them soon. Unlock the secret to eternal life, and free them from their endless strife!

"I call out their names! Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh! Kura, Lord of Thieves! Seth, High Priest of the Dragon! Jouno, the Oracle of Faith! Let them be real! Release them from the seal!"

The book began to glow and its pages began to turn by a harsh wind. The wind snuffed out the flames of the candles, the moon being the only source of light in the forest. The girl closed her eyes as she felt her words come alive, the whispers of the spirits combined into a sea of confusion and wonder. She wanted to know what was happening, but the intensity of the light hindered that.

When the light dimmed down, the girl opened her eyes. In front of her were the four friends that were once spirits trapped inside the pages of a book. At first, the girl was unsure, afraid that the ritual had been unsuccessful. Then, she took a step forward...then two...then three...and she touched the hand of the one dressed like a king.

The king's hand grabbed onto her own. They were real.

"You did it, Goddess of Joy." said the king. "Thank you."

The Goddess of Joy smiled.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The young boy watched as his older brother had his nose buried in the book he was reading, his eyes tired and heavy, too absorbed into the book to see what was going on. The young boy wished to help his older brother, but he didn't know how. He was drawing on a piece of paper, scribbling something with a light blue crayon underneath the moon's light.

"It's...almost...just a little...I did it!" The boy looked at his drawing, a fierce blue dragon breathing flames, and smiled. "A Blue Eyes White Dragon, just like in the legends! I wish they were real...then me and Seto could fly to wherever we want! We'd be together forever, and no one would harm us again..."

_Is that your wish, child of the Sacred Moon? _A sweet and childish voice asked. The young boy turned around, seeing the moon's light shining down on him. _Your wish is mine to command._

The young boy gasped as he saw someone materialize in a glow of light. What he saw amazed him—it was an older version of him, dressed in a white tunic and linen bandages, a golden tag dangling on his neck. Adorning the ethereal spirit's head was a yellow crescent topped with a white circle, and in his hands was a gold and blue striped shepherd's crook. His eyes were the color of amethysts, and his smile was gentle.

The young boy looked in horror as the spirit in front of him was levitating a few inches in the air. He turned to his brother.

"S-seto!" He cried. "Help! There's...there's a ghost!"

"A ghost?" Seto set his book down. "Where..." He turned to see the spirit and went in front of his brother, shielding him from the phantom. "Mokuba...what is...?"

"I don't know," Mokuba replied, his eyes tearing up. "But he looks scary..."

"Scary?" said the spirit, tilting his head. "That's not what my brother tells me. He tells me that I'm cute, sweet and caring...Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Khonsu, and I was summoned on this night."

"W-why?" asked Mokuba. "Are you going to kill us?"

"Kill you?" Khonsu laughed. "I would never kill an innocent. But it is on this night, five millennia ago, that the Oracle announced the prophecy. The spirits that were once sealed can roam freely. And I have found you, my Vessel. Please, won't you be by my side?"

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" said Seto bringing out a candle stick. "If you hurt my brother, I swear I'll..."

Khonsu's eyes began to glow as the flames were immediately snuffed out. The young brunette gasped and dropped the candle stick in horror.

"This won't do," said the Moon God. "How do I convince you that I am real?" He then looked at the ground, seeing the picture of the blue dragon Mokuba created. He picked it up and smiled. "I know...I'll grant you that wish. The Blue Eyes White Dragon of legend, the spirit that represents a girl whose love saved one from darkness. Its avatar has appeared once more..."

In a burst of light, the dragon from the card emerged. The brothers looked in awe as the dragon that they had once heard and read about became real. When it materialized from the card it laid down, waiting for an order to be given. Seto stepped forward, letting his hand rub against the dragon's muzzle. Even though he couldn't see it smile, the boy could sense that the dragon was happy to have his hand pet him.

"That's so cool..." said Mokuba. "What do we do now?"

"Go to wherever you want," Khonsu giggled. "Then, when you have visited all of those destinations that you dreamed of, come back here, I have a special surprise for you. I am going to bless the two of you with magic."

"Magic?" Just the sound of the word made Seto's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as the dragon in front of you is real. Now come on, you two are wasting moonlight. Go and do what you must."

Mokuba looked at his brother, the Moon God, and then at the dragon. Then, he mustered up the courage to climb onto the back of the dragon. Seto did the same, wrapping his arms around his little brother for security. The dragon let out a roar and became transparent, swooping up into the air and into the night sky. Its riders looked in awe as the dragon began to fly off into the horizon, taking them wherever they needed to go.

Khonsu watched until they were nothing more than a dot in the sky. Then, he sat down against the window pane and bathed in the glow of the moon.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Three years passed since that All Hallow's Eve.

May, the daughter of Petalburgh Gym Leader Norman was asleep in her bed, dreaming about that day. She opened her eyes when she felt the sun shining down on her, signaling the start of a brand new day. She turned to her side, seeing the calendar tacked onto the wall, and the date circled with red ink.

Today was the day.

"All right!" She said, getting out of bed. "It's time! The Battle City Tournament is on!"

May went to her closet and opened t up, searching for something comfortable to wear. After finding her outfit, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She hummed a small song to herself before she stepped out and began to dress up for what was going to be the best day of her life.

"May!" cried a voice, the sound of knuckles rapping against the door getting her attention. "Are you almost done?"

"I'll be out in ten seconds!" May replied, combing her hair. She then slipped onto her outfit and unlocked the door, opening it to see her younger brother with some towels in hand. "Morning, Max!"

"Morning!" Max replied with a smile. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

"Yep! I hate to miss out on the Kanto Pokémon Contest, but Battle City was calling." May combed her hair a few more times as she spoke. "You ready to go?"

"Definitely! We have an important mission and we can't fail it now! We trained for years!"

"It feels like it was only yesterday that I enacted that ritual," May murmured, closing her eyes. "It was like a lifetime ago..."

"Kids!" cried a voice. "Breakfast!"

"Coming, Mom!" May cried, stepping out of the bathroom. "Don't eat without us!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Come on, Mokie...wake up..."

"No thanks, Seto...I'm too tired..."

"You know what day it is..."

"I'm sleepy..."

Seto Kaiba sighed as he saw his brother turned onto his stomach in his own bed. Even after he acquired the company for his own, his brother still loved to sleep in. Well, that would change soon enough.

He snapped his fingers as a spark of electricity crackled and jumped. Then he pointed the finger at his little brother's tush.

ZAP!

The effects were instantaneous! Mokuba yelped and sat up, screaming, "I'm up! I'm up!" before taking some deep breaths. Kaiba just chuckled as his brother yawned and stretched his arms.

"That wasn't funny, Seto." Mokuba pouted. "What would've happened if the roles were reversed?"

"I would've been able to deflect it and the bolt would've struck something expensive," Kaiba replied. "Now come on, the Battle City tournament starts soon. You know what that means."

"Of course I do!" Mokuba got out of bed. "Those Rare Hunters are coming in to steal the Egyptian God Cards for evil. We have to stop them! It sucks that we can't tell Yugi about this."

"That also means we tell them about the whole 'we use magic and are friends with the God of the Moon' schtick that we promised Khonsu that we wouldn't tell." Kaiba pulled his sleeve back and showed a tattoo of a cartouche etched with hieroglyphics. "Remember?"

Mokuba nodded his head, rolling the sleeve of his pajama top back to also reveal his own mark. He then said, "But still, wouldn't it be cool if we had some friends to share this with."

"We have more than enough friends thanks to those spirits, Mokie...and we still have each other." Kaiba patted his brother on the head before saying, "Take a shower and get dressed. It's going to be a busy day."

"On it!" Mokuba saluted, rushing to make his bed. "This will be the best day ever!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

After May and Max finished with breakfast, the two left the house and ran straight toward Petalburgh Woods. May, who was usualy dressed in red, now had a white top and matching bandanna tied to her head with a black rectangle adorning it. Her Duel Disk, also matching the colors and held the shape of an ankh n the center and the tray resembling a bird's feather was strapped onto her right arm. Max, however, was wearing a blue shirt and yellow pants, his Duel Disk matching those colors and was adorned with stars, the tray looking similar to the streak of a shooting star falling from the sky.

"They should be around here somewhere," said May, looking around. "Only one who has the Eye of Horus can see the temple."

"There it is!" said Max, pointing to a gold speck in the distance. "They're over there!"

May gasped as she ran toward the golden speck. When she got there, she smiled. It was a gold and white palace fit for an Egyptian King. There was a multitude of steps that lead to a single throne where someone was waiting for her. She began to run up the stairs, her eyes shining with delight as she cried out, "Atem!"

Atem, his crimson eyes looking up as he saw May approaching him, stood up as young girl hugged him. He could only smile and return the embrace. "Goddess of Joy, you have returned."

"I've been in Petalburgh for the last month, Atem," May replied. "I just saw you last night before we went to bed."

"But the time until morning felt like an eternity for me, Goddess. I don't want to see you hurt." Atem took May's hands into his own and added, "I always want you to be happy."

"Hey!" said Max, climbing up the steps. "It's almost time! We have to get the trolley so we make it for the opening ceremonies! There's no way we can miss out on what'll be the biggest thing ever!"

"Indeed," said Atem. "But be careful, Goddess of Joy and Prince of Wisdom. This will be dangerous—whatever trials you went to prior to this tournament pale in comparison to what will happen if we all fail. The darkness will swallow the world and monsters will roam free, leaving no room for survivors."

"We promise," said May, crossing her heart. "Max and I promise in the name of our ancestors to be safe and stop the darkness."

Max nodded his head and also crossed his heart. Atem just smiled.

"Very well," He said. "I believe it's time that we head off. Destiny awaits us."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Mokuba slipped on a striped shirt and a yellow vest as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't changed in three years physically, but he had gain more knowledge about the arcane than almost any kid he had known. With a wave of his hand over his reflection, he saw the mirror ripple like water. He reached deep into the mirror and pulled out a small pendant, adorning it around his neck.

_You're ready for this, aren't you? _Said a voice. Mokuba turned around, seeing the Moon God materialize. A smile was on his face as he continued. _You know what to do, right?_

"Yep," Mokuba replied. "It's still unfair that I couldn't actually fight or do anything back at Duelist Kingdom—I hated playing damsel in distress. Hopefully, I can show what I'm capable of in Battle City. Seto and I haven't been chosen to protect the Egyptian Gods for nothing.

_You'll have your chance in due time. Your brother must also be feeling the pressure—it's bad enough that Yugi Muto has the Blue Eyes White Dragon on him, but that white-haired demon is also powerful._

"Ryou's not that bad. He has the Millennium Ring on him, and that's one Millennium Item not being used by the forces of evil." Mokuba combed his hair and nodded his head. "Now come on; we can't do much if we stay here. Let's get to Domino Square."

Khonsu nodded his head as he transformed into a small orb of light. He flew into Mokuba's chest, fusing with the boy's soul. Mokuba let out a sigh of relief as he saw his eyes lighter than usual. He then left the bathroom and closed the door shut.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

After saying goodbye to their parents, May and Max boarded the trolley that would tae them to Domino City. May looked at the six Pokéballs in hand before placing them in her fanny pack. Max just stared outside the window, seeing a flock of Swablu and Altara fly by. They felt bad for telling Ash that they weren't going to be traveling with him anymore, but it had to be done. The less that he knew about their history with magic, the better.

Max remembered when he learned about the spirits. He was only five years old, and he followed May into Petalburgh Forest after school one day. He saw the spirits and wanted to flee, but they caught up to him. Fearing that they would eat him, Max said that he'd do anything they told him to do. The spirits only wished for two things: 1) to keep their existence a secret to anyone else, and 2) to be an apprentice in magic. Naturally, he obliged to those conditions.

By the time he turned seven, he knew a few beginner and intermediate spells ranging from sending his voice into the wind, growing vines in an exponential rate and even turning himself invisible. Every time he learned a new spell, he was happy. He loved learning new things and was blessed with each successful incantation. When he was with Ash, the training had to be in secret—who knew what would've happened if the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town saw him transforming his own shadow as a weapon or erect a barrier designed to reflect enemy projectiles back?

May, on the other hand, was taught how to use her movements and voice to create healing incantations. With the right words, she could lift someone's spirit up, heal their wounds, and even speak to the Gods themselves. Her parents held deep concern when they saw her talk to a tree or wall, but once they gained the Eye of Horus—which took lots of convincing on May's part—they began to see what was so special about their daughter. Soon enough, every day underneath the household was full of magic and wonder.

She laid back and looked at her Duel Disk in wonder. In half an hour, the two would be in Domino City. In one and a half hours, the opening ceremonies would commence. And in two hours, she would be searching for someone to duel.

But for now, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander to a memory of the past. A memory that held something so dear to her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**May: Domino City, the birthplace of the Battle City Tournament and a breeding ground for danger.**

**Max: It's so cool! I wonder if we'll meet anyone with magic powers.**

**Mokuba: You probably will, but they'll also be under the 'bad' or 'corrupt' category.**

**May: Still, we have to be careful...there are dark forces ready to prepare their assault.**

**Seto: And we don't know if we can trust one another.**

**Max: Well, we have to do something. Next time, "II: For Want of Power"**

**Mokuba: Seto, the Blue Eyes White Dragon's soul has emerged.**

**Seto: Then it's time for us to confront it once and for all.**


End file.
